La hermana de Sasuke?
by AloisPheles
Summary: UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR EN TE LA HERMANA DE SASUKE Y NARUTO, SAKURA SE QDA SOLA n.nU


Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste, ya que es una historia paralela a la historia verdadera de naruto shippuden

Cuando nació Sasuke junto con el nació una chica que le dieron el nombre de Kikyo (¿que cosas no?), bueno a la pequeña niña la amaban mucho por ser la única mujer, era muy habilidosa mas que su hermano, al entrar a la academia progresaron muy rápido, pero tambien como era de costumbre sasuke era el amado por las mujeres y odiado por los hombres, y su hermana no se diga, era la caliwoman de ahí, es decir, era la amada por los hombre y odiada por las mujeres, aunque a los 2 no les interesara, al hacerse los equipos (aquí cambia la cosa, en vez de ser de 3 personas, eran de 4), en el equipo 7 estaban Sasuke, Kikyo, Naruto y Sakura, al poco tiempo, Kikyo fue llevada al Akatsuki por Itachi, estos le dieron ordenes de ser la espía de ellos y por esta razón sellaron sus recuerdos, pues bien ella regreso, pero lo que ella no sabia es que Sasuke tenia la marca maldita de Orochimaru, que mas tarde ella también la obtuvo, al verse frente a frente con él; despues de q se fue Sasuke con Orochimaru, Kikyo cambio en vez de ser tan fría con los demás, empezó a ser mas amable con las personas para seguir ordenes de Akatsuki, A lo q Naruto se fue con Jiraiya para su entrenamiento.

Pasaron los 2 años y medio, Naruto regresa muy diferente, Kikyo y Sakura se convirtieron en aprendices de la 5 hokage, pero en cambio, Sakura era un Chuunin y Kikyo por las habilidades que tenia y la frialdad en las misiones se volvió una Sannin.(practikmnt era omo la suplente de orochimaru, ya q el tambien es sannin, pero ella se lo habia ganado)

Naruto: Cuanto tiempo, es tan nostálgico

Jiraiya: si tienes razón naruto, pero no seas tan impaciente, q no falta mucho por llegar n//n

Por el otro lado sakura iba por el informe para Tsunade junto con el equipo de Konohamaru, los ninjas de la puerta le dicen q hay una gran sorpresa para ella

Sakura: Será que….

Konohamaru¿Naruto nii-chan habrá regresado?

Sakura: ha pasado tanto tiempo que no lo he visto, seria grato encontrarlo rápido

Konohamaru: siii, vamos a buscarlos, Sakura nee-chan

Sakura: -

Mientras tanto Naruto se acuerda de todo lo que paso con el equipo 7 y de que siempre estaban juntos, mientras caminaban se encuentran con Sakura y los demás

Naruto: Sakura-chan // cuanto tiempo sin verte

Sakura: Si tienes razón (parece que ha madurado en todo este tiempo, aparte de que crecio más que yo….)

Konohamaru: Mira Naruto nii-chan y hace su sexy no jutsu

Naruto: Konohamaru yo ya no soy un niño, pero…. Deberías de ver mi nuevo sexy no jutsu

Sakura: no hagas eso después de que no te he visto, que hay de mi gran reciente admiración hacia ti y lo golpea con mucha fuerza

Naruto: (creo que se volvió mas agresiva que antes…… )

Sakura: voltea y ve a Kikyo Ahhh, hola kikyo mira quien regreso

Kikyo¿Naruto? Wow que cambiado estas, te hemos extrañado

Naruto: yo también a ustedes¿pero quien eras? (aunque es muy bonita, no la recuerdo)

Kikyo: ù.ú emm, apoco no te acuerdas de mí, soy Kikyo

Naruto: si ya recuerdo n///n

Sakura: bueno tengo que dejarle esto a Tsunade-sama

Kikyo y Naruto: también vamos n.n

Sakura: aquí le traigo el informe que me pedio

Tsunade: gracias Sakura

Sakura: hi!!!

Tsunade: valla naruto has cambiado, pues bien quiero ver lo que has estado entrenando

Naruto: a poco creía que íbamos a volver sin resultados…..

Tsunade: pues bien vas a pelear con… (tocan la puerta) adelante

Shikamaru: ya tengo listo lo que me ordeno

Sakura: miren Temari-chan y shikamaru-chan, miren quien llegó

Shikamaru¿ehhh¿Naruto¡Naruto! Parece que ya no eres el tonto de antes

Naruto: si, también me volví mas fuerte

Sakura: iie, es el mismo no ha cambiado

Naruto: Sakura-chan 

Temari: (¿este chico es aquel enano que ví antes?)

Todos: jajajajajaja

Naruto: pero, Shikamaru va a pelear conmigo

Shikamaru¿ehh?

Tsunade: no tu oponente esta afuera, no le he dado misiones para este día

Naruto¿ehh? (se asoma por la ventana y ve a kakashi)

Kakashi: heyy, naruto

Naruto¿Kakashi-sensei va a ser mi oponente?

Kakashi: hola Sakura y Kikyo cuanto tiempo sin verlas

Sakura y Kikyo: hii, kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: voy a pelear con… Naruto, Sakura y Kikyo

Los 3¿que?

Tsunade: Kikyo y Sakura, esto no es como si hubieran mal gastado su tiempo para mí, me demostraran lo que han aprendido

Sakura y Kikyo: Hi!!, Tsunade-sama

Kakashi: los veré en el campo de entrenamiento 3 al atardecer

Después de que se fue, ellos también junto con Shikamaru y Temari, aunque naruto lo mal interpreto y pensó que eran una cita

Shikamaru: yo no estoy saliendo con esta persona

Temari: yo para que quisiera estar con el

Shikamaru: Tsunade me encargo que fuera el guía para el kazekage de la arena, pero Naruto, que vas a hacer con los exámenes chuunin, ya que eres el único de nuestra edad que es gennin, lo que es esta persona, Neji y Kankuro ya son jounin y Kikyo es una Sannin…

Naruto¿¿y Sakura-chan tu eres una chuunin?? 6//.//9

Sakura: Hi

Naruto¿¿¿pero Kikyo, tu como obtuviste el titulo de Sannin???

Kikyo: pues después de que te fuiste, como al mes yo ya era una sannin, pero para esto me llamo la quinta y me dijo que yo ya era apta para ser de un rango mayor y misiones mas complejas, pero me propuso estar con los anbu, pero lo rechacé y me dijo que estaba bien y en eso dijo que seria Sannin y pues desde aquel día me convertí en sannin

Naruto: hasta Kikyo ya es un rango mayor que el de Kakashi-sensei //

Ya al atardecer los 3 chicos llegan al campo de entrenamiento 3

Kakashi: tienen hasta mañana para quitarme los cascabeles, las reglas son las mismas que la primero vez, pero esta vez me tendré que poner serio (usa su sharingan)

Sakura, naruto y Kikyo: como si quisiéramos matarte

Kakashi: si

En eso Kikyo usa su sharingan para poder leer sus movimientos pero la cuestión era que el de ella era mas avanzado que el de kakashi, y prácticamente ella podía aniquilarlo sola pero siendo equipo se repartía la misión. Pero veían que kakashi era muy rápido y audaz y les tomo mas tiempo del que planeaban, para antes de que saliera el sol los 3 obtuvieron los cascabeles, haciendo una trampita pero lo consiguieron, Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban viendo el combate, y ella les dijo a los 3 que desde ahora seran el equipo de kakashi.

Los 3: Hi, Tsunade-sama

En el país del viento, aldea oculta entre la arena, Gaara el kazekage de ahí estaba en medio de una pelea, aunque termina siendo victoria para la organización de akatsuki, al ver que Gaara esta cansado y ya no puede mas se lo llevan para extraerle su biju. Por otra parte Kankuro estaba persiguiendo a estos 2, aparte dio la orden de que avisaran a Konoha para que envíen refuerzos.

Cuando llego el mensaje a Konoha, en el despacho de la quinta estaban el equipo de kakashi para ver lo de siguiente misión, pero por ser naruto un gennin todavía les iban a asignar una misión rango D, obviamente Naruto no lo acepto, en eso entro la traductora para darle la mala noticia del país del viento, por la preocupación de ella decide mandar al equipo de kakashi para allá, aunque su asistente no estaba de acuerdo, era su única alternativa ya que los otros equipos estaban en misiones, cuando se dirigian para allá, se encontraron con Temari y le contaron lo sucedido.

Temari: (Gaara….)

Sakura: espera naruto no vallas tan rápido

Naruto: no puedo Gaara esta en peligro y tengo que salvarlo

Kikyo: le tienes gran afecto verdad

Naruto: si, aparte el también sintió el dolor de ser rechazado por la gente

Sakura:…..

Kikyo: y que es lo que intentas demostrar con esto o mas bien porque lo haces?

Naruto: porque el intento demostrar que puede encajar con los demás y por eso quiso ser el kazekage de su aldea

Sakura: pues estuve investigando y se sobre el monstruo que esta dentro de gaara y también porque orochimaru quiere a Sasuke, lo quiere porque quiere cambiar su alma al cuerpo de él, no solamente fui ayudante y aprendiz de Tsunade-sama si no que también pude entrar a los archivos y ahí ví todo lo que traman con sasuke y para que te quieren lo de Akatsuki (ahora es mi turno de salvar a los 2)

Naruto: (todo eso sabe y que mas sabrá)…….. pues bien Sakura yo, como Gaara tengo al Kyuuby dentro de mi, y se lo que realmente sintió Gaara, pero a mi me empezaron a aceptar y no tuve que sufrir tanto, en cambio Gaara lo hizo todo solo

Sakura: (Naruto ú.ù)……..comiendo una pastilla del soldado

Kikyo: pero el tampoco esta solo nos tiene a nosotros y aparte a su pueblo

Kakashi: Sakura no deberías de comer demasiado de esas pastillas

Temari: (a eso se le llama discriminación sexal¬.¬)

Naruto:llorando Gaara

Temari: (Gracias Uzumaki Naruto)

Al llegar al país del viento, descubren que no solo Gaara fue el lastimado sin que también kankuro, temari se sorprende de que también Kankuro este lastimado.

Sakura: déjenme verlo, yo les puedo ayudar

Doctores¿pero tu quien eres?

Sakura: soy un ninja medico de Konoha

Por el otro lado Naruto, Kakashi y Kikyo estaban esperando, en eso….

Kikyo: Naruto…//…. Puedo hablar contigo

Naruto: si, de que quieres hablar (n.n)

Kikyo: pero aquí no, vamos a otro lado en lo que termina sakura

Naruto: bueno….

Ya estando fuera del lugar…..

Kikyo. Se que no es el momento ni tiempo adecuado, pero desde hace tiempo que he querido decirte que…..

Naruto¿que pasa?

Kikyo: pues es que…. me gustas mucho naruto…..(susurrandolo a lo que naruto no lo habia escuchado bien)

Naruto: que dijiste, es q no t escuche

Kikyo: pues lo que decia es q… ME GUSTAS MUCHO ////

Naruto: esto es muy repentino

Kikyo: O/////O (en eso le roba un beso) esto es lo que siempre he querido demostrarte

Naruto: este…. Yo… pero tu ...sabes que amo a ...Sakura

Kikyo: pero tu bien sabes que ella ama a mi hermano

Naruto: ……(con una cara de tristeza, pero nunk penso q alguien en vdd lo amaba-aparte de hinata pero en este caso es kikyo-)

Kikyo: pero ….. es que nunca pensé ...que me enamoraría de ti, y además sé que mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros

Naruto: Kikyo…. Yo….

Kikyo: yo se que me amas pero no sabes demostrarlo….

Ya cuando termino de declarársele a Naruto, cada quien se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero Kikyo no se dormía, cuando todos estaban dormidos, ella se dirigía para la entrada de la aldea donde la esperaban 2 personas.

¿¿y dime que es lo que están tramando estos de Konoha?? Mi pequeña perfección

Kikyo: pues bien, Sasori-sama, ellos planean recuperar a Gaara

Sasori: recuerda lo que hemos planeado desde hace tiempo

Kikyo: hi, Sasori-sama

????????: No solo por tu belleza, si no que tambien eres inteligente, como es eres una obra de arte jaja

Kikyo: arigatou Deidara-sama no les defraudaré

Deidara: Maestro Sasori ya es hora de que le quitemos el sello

Sasori: no, aun no Deidara, dejemos que este así un tiempo

Kikyo: con su permiso me retiro, les mantendré informada

Sasori: ya sabes que debes hacer mi pequeña perfección

Kikyo: hii, sasori-sama

Ya al amanecer, el equipo de kakashi no nota que tienen un traidor en la aldea, pero por una parte ella ya no quería que traicionara a los demás.

Naruto: Kikyo… he pensado lo que me dijiste y pues quería saber….. si tu…..quisieras ser….

Kikyo¿¿¿ser tu que???

Naruto: ser mi novia ////

Kikyo: aaaaaa Naruto, claro que me gustaría ser tu novia, pero hay q ser discretos con esto ¿si?

Sakura¿¿¿de que hablan???

Kikyo: pues hablábamos de….. Que hay que ser rápidos para encontrar a Gaara

Sakura: porque te muestras nerviosa

Kikyo: no por nada eje //

Naruto: no te preocupes Sakura todo saldrá bien

Sakura. Espero que lo que digas sea verdad naruto

Kikyo: naruto nos vamos, a ya sabes donde

Sakura: ñ.n

Naruto: si, vamonos, luego nos vemos sakura

Sakura: si.. Naruto…. Que les pasara

Ya estando fuera Naruto y Sakura deciden ir a ver la aldea, pero Naruto decide hablar con Kikyo mas íntimamente, así que se la lleva a su habitación.

Kikyo: esta bien lo que le estamos haciendo a Sakura

Naruto: pues ella lo entenderá

Kikyo: bueno…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Naruto la pone contra la pared y le roba un beso

Kikyo: u///u

Naruto: tu no te preocupes, que yo siempre te protegeré

Kikyo: pero no quiero que te lastimen, ya de por si te están siguiendo (pero no te das cuenta de q esto es solo un engaño para llevarte con Sasori-sama)

Naruto: No te preocupes yo soy fuerte y haré todo lo posible por que tu estés bien

Kikyo: se sorprende por lo que dice y en su corazón sabe que lo que esta haciendo esta mal (pero si supieras que solo te quieren por el Kyuuby) yo tambien soy fuerte y por lo tanto tambien te protegeré 

Naruto: jaja como tu me dijiste nunca pensé que me enamoraría de ti

Kikyo: n///n ( me robo la frase jeje)

Naruto: pues ya vamonos que de seguro nos están esperando

Kikyo: hii

Cuando llegan donde están Kakashi y Sakura van tras el rastro de Gaara, ya que pakkun los estaba olfateando, Kikyo se pone muy nerviosa por ver a sus superiores y no llevar a naruto como les pedian a ella, en eso le pregunta naruto que porque se pone así a lo que ella le responde que nos es por nada solo que ya quiere llegar.

Naruto: estas bien Kikyo n.n

Kikyo: si estoy bien ñ.ñ

Sakura: porque no nos haz dicho nada

Kikyo: no por nada solo que ya hay que darnos prisa

Naruto y Sakura: hii

Kakashi: el sigue leyendo su libro

Con la organización akatsuki

Deidara: Sasori-sama ya hay que quitarle el sello a la chica

Sasori- si tienes razon ya es hora de que se lo quitemos, y de por si se estan acercando

Deidara: ya veremos que sorpresa se llevaran al saber que su preciosa Kikyo es una traidora

Sasori¡¡¡KAI!!! (es para quitar o borrar algún sello o algún jutsu)

Con el equipo de kakashi

Kikyo¡¡¡¡¡¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! se para de golpe y se agarra la cabeza

Naruto: que, que te pasa kikyo

Sakura: déjame revisar, solo es un dolor de cabeza

Kakashi: yo me la llevare en la espalda

Naruto: con mirada matadora le dice no yo me la llevare

Sakura: que te pasa Naruto, porque actúas tan furioso

Naruto: por nada y yo me la llevare cargando

Ya que kikyo se había desmayado por el dolor de cabes o mas bien por la liberación del sello, a los 10 minutos despierta

Kikyo: ya estoy bien, yo puedo caminar por mi misma, bájame por favor

Naruto: OK mi preciada kikyo

Sakura: que te paso allá atrás (chaaa, algo trae)

Kikyo: ya un poco cambiada no es por nada, no es de tu incumbencia

Naruto: que te pasa porque actúas así

Kikyo: con naruto actúa normal para que no sospechara nada no me pasa nada solo es el dolor de cabeza (ya voy con usted Sasori-sama n///n)

Ya al llegar a la guarida de los akatsuki

Kikyo: bien esperen aquí intentare pasar por Gaara (le informare a sasori-sama)

Naruto: no vallas tu sola, yo voy contigo

Sakura: yo tambien voy

Kakashi: déjenla ella esta mejor preparada que ustedes 2

Kikyo: gracias kakashi-sensei n.n y se va pero tiene que actúar frente de ellos

Entra a la guarida y les informa que quieren entrar para recuperar a Gaara

Deidara: toma al estorbo, ya no nos sirve de nada, ya pudimos quitarle el shukaku ya sabes lo que viene verdad

Kikyo: si deidara-sama (ù.ú) por favor no hay que arruinar los planes

?????: ya tan rápido llegaste y el Kyuuby donde esta

Kikyo: le he traído el Kyuuby pero esta afuera esperándome, Zetsu-sama

Zetsu: bien hecho, ahora tráelos adentro, no mejor espera itachi, deidara y sasori vallan por el ya saben que hacer

Kikyo:hacia los demás ya esta aquí Gaara pero no reacciona por favor sakura ayúdale

Naruto: por que tardaste tanto

Kikyo: porque tenia que buscarlo

Naruto: y no te vieron

Kikyo: no ese es uno de los trabajos que hace un anbu no es asi, bueno no solamente de un anbu si no tambien de un shinobi

Itachi: Ya hemos venido por ti Naruto-kun

Deidara: hay que mostrarle su futuro

Naruto: eso es lo que creen RASENGAN (pero falla)

Kikyo: ……

Sakura: Naruto… que haces idiota, defiéndete,(en eso le da un golpe a uno de ellos)

Deidara: ya es hora de que nos vallamos, esto se pone aburrido

Naruto: que es lo que me quieren hacer (los golpea para que los suelte)

**En eso Kikyo se pone en medio de los 2**

Naruto: pero que estas haciendo te van a lastimar

Kikyo: no por nada soy una Sannin

Naruto: pero ese no es el caso, te dije que te protegería

Kikyo: lo se pero no me queda opción o si

Sakura: CUIDADO KIKYO

Kikyo: (itachi-sama y recibe el golpe)

Deidara: pero que te pasa itachi, porque le golpeas

Naruto: de que están hablando

Aparece sasori…

Sasori: pues que tu noviecita es una espía de nosotros

Naruto: eso no es cierto

Kikyo: es verdad naruto…., ahora tu que va a hacer, yo siempre he querido poder y ahora lo tengo gracias a mi hermano y a orochimaru

Naruto: nosotros te dimos la confianza y tú como nos recibes

Sakura: toma esto Kikyo!!!!!!, eres una traidora

Kakashi: …..

Kikyo: yo preferiría…llamarme una persona de un buen lado

Itachi: ven para acá Kikyo, porque si mueres ya no nos servirías para nada

Kikyo: hii

Se va kikyo con los demas, es decir, con itachi, sasori y deidara

Zetsu: mira como es de lindo el kyuuby

Deidara: ya le hemos traído al chico ya podemos empezar el ritual

Zetsu: pero antes… Kikyo… ven para acá tenemos que sellarte el shukaku

Kikyo: hii, Zetsu-sama

Naruto: Kikyo.. Porque lo haces? Que acaso no dijiste que me amabas?????

Kikyo: si lo dije y por ello que te amo tengo que matarte…. Vdd Zetsu-sama , pero a decir vdd a la persona q amo es a sasori sama n////n

Naruto: yo no dejare que me quiten el kiuby, ……con una gran confucion del porque habia actuado kykio asi con el y xq le decia q amaba a otra persona si en vdd amaba a el

Deidara: ya hay que empezar a sellar el shukaku

Naruto: porque utilizan a Kikyo para sus planes

Zetsu: simple inepto, porque ella es el contenedor de los biju nada mas nos falta el ultimo el nueve colas

Naruto: (se pone furioso y sale el naruto demoníaco) ustedes nunca me ganaran

Zetsu: atrapen al nueve colas

Kikyo: Zetsu-sama, puedo quedarme viendo y lo abraza

Zetsu: claro ve todo lo que quieras mi perfección

Kikyo: arigatou Zetsu-sama

Naruto: (peleando con todos los de akatsuki) nunca me vencerán Grrr ò.ó

Ella solo observaba, hasta que… se empezó a poner muy brusco y estaban lastimando a naruto, kikyo en el fondo de su ser, estaba llorando por haber traicionado al que mas amaba

Kikyo: ya vasta de todo esto, yo seré quien lo mate

Los demás: no te metas en lo que no te concierne

Sasori: que es lo que te pasa??

Kikyo:……

Naruto: no te metas grrr

Kikyo: (pero quiero protegerte ya no quiero que sufras)

Deidara: ya esta todo listo para la extracción del kyuuby

Todos: hii

En eso cuando el dragón fantasma de 9 cabeza y iba a tocar a Naruto se pone en frente de el para que no lo toquen

Naruto: que estas haciendo O.O

Kikyo: te dije que te protegería, no quiero que te maten, pero se ve q estas en tus ultimas fuerza y ni siquiera puede hacer tu rasengan, en cambio yo tengo fuerza suficiente

En eso toca los dragones a Kikyo y empiezan a sacarle a todos los biju

Naruto: Kikyo (y se desmaya)

Kikyo: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (te dije que te protegería)

Zetsu: que trataba de hacer esta idiota, paren el ritual, AHORA

Deidara: pero señor… ya es tarde

Zetsu: lo que queremos es al chico y no a ella, ella es lo suficientemente fuerte para contenerlos

Y pararon el ritual y pudieron salvar la vida de la chica

Kikyo: pero que me paso - ¿¿Deidara-sama¿¿Que me paso??

Deidara: te dije que eres una obra de arte así que no puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas

Naruto: recobra la conciencia

Madara: Deidara, ve por el fastidioso kiuby y lleva a una de las habitaciones a kikyo

Deidara: si Madara-sama

Naruto¿¿Que me paso¿¡Y Kikyo donde esta!?


End file.
